Mad Blood
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: After a shower Luffy gets hurt.
1. Bloody Hand

The naked young man smile happily as he walked around the bathroom, it was so nice to be back aboard Sunny, for a number of reason; Sunny spacious bedroom with lovely hot water, was far better than the ones in the small log cabins him and his crew there forced to stay during their time on the last island,

Steam filled the bathroom, a sure sign that the young man that stayed too long showering.

Luffy grinned as he walked over to the large bedroom mirror, his grin widen as he leaned forward and wiped a hand over the surface. So he saw his image grinning back at him and he fell back on his heels and glance at himself.

"Clean!" He declared himself as he grabbed hold of his towel and threw it upwards, it landed on his head and blocking his vision. And as so as it did he quickly began rubbing his head, trying to dry it as best he could. Normally he would have let it dry by it's self, but Chopper told Luffy not to walk around the deck with wet hair.

Chopper never gave a proper reason as to why, but Luffy chose to listen to his doctor's voice; it was the very reason for having him on this ship. And so Luffy did everything that was asked...well within _his_ reason. If Chopper told him that he could not eat for a week, he doubted he could stick to that.

Luffy stopped rubbing his head and peeked an eye out from under the towel, thinking he heard something. Blinking he pulled it down, so he was wearing it around his neck, and turning he glanced around. Blinking through the steamy room, Luffy tried to see if anything was out of place.

It had been over a week since they were last on Sunny. It was a custom of the island for all visitors, to dock and leave their ships or boats in the coves while staying there. Luffy had not been happy about this, but he saw that his crew wanted the much needed rest.

Still blinking Luffy kneed down and glanced under the towel racks, where he was sure this was where the source had come from. Luffy carefully listened.

There it was again!

He tilted his head to the side, Luffy was sure he heard this sound before, but could not remember where.

Narrowing his black eyes at the rack, Luffy saw movement at the far back of the pile of towels; then he reached in with both hands, moving some towels out of the way with his elbows.

There was shadow! And it moved; the last time Luffy checked towels don't move...unless they've swallowed a Fruit.

Shoulder deep in towels Luffy readjusted his bent knees as he moved his weight to his right side and leaned in with his left hand.

Pain flashed through his hand.

"**It hurts!**" Luffy cried out, more in surprise than anything else. He fell backwards on his rear end and pulling his arms out of the racks; he held his left hand high in the air, a trail of blood and something else followed behind.

Luffy gritted his teeth when he saw that something was attached to his hand, or rather his middle finger.

A large dirty brown rat had sunk his teeth deep into the base of Luffy's middle finger, it was hanging down and wiggling wildly. Due to the wiggling Luffy's rubbery flesh began to pull it downwards, tearing more flesh away.

Luffy used a powerful wave of Haki.

The rat suddenly stilled, then it's dark red reds rolled to the back of it's head and mouth opened wide. It dropped to the floor with a heavy thump.

Luffy hissed slightly as he held his hand in front of his face, blood oozed out of his finger and covered the palm, running right down to his elbow, where it dripped on the floor and partly on his tights.

He glanced down at the rat for a moment and blinked when he saw that it was not moving or even twitching; he had used to much will power and the thing had died from fright!

He sighed loudly at the thought of cleaning up the bloody mess. As he got to his feet, Luffy grabbed the rat with his wounded hand and walked over to the window. There he opened it with his good hand.

It was a lot harder to open with one hand, but soon it slid open and as it did the steam in the room blew out of the window.

Stepping back he gazed down at his unwelcome guest and noticed just how much blood was there was, it was dripping everywhere. Then turning slightly he saw that there was a long trail of blood from where he was first bitten to where he stood now.

"Mmm...I clean it after dinner!" Luffy told himself firmly as he faced the window was one more, and leaning back he bought his left hand behind parallel with his shoulder, while reached his right hand out and grabbed hold of the window frame.

He did a overhead throw and the rat went flying off, he watch as the little black dot disappeared into the sea's waves.

Luffy let his arms flop down beside him and then smile at a job well done, that smile soon dropped. "..uu...? Oh..." Luffy mumbled as he noticed the blood he just flicked all on the ceiling and the top of the window, from when he perform his overhead throw.

Luffy blinked as he realized that as he stood there, more blood was pouring out. Blinking again he glanced down, and stared dully at the small puddle that had formed under him.

Luffy pouted his lips, at the thought of more clearing work. He quickly turned and walked to where he left his dirty and clean clothes. As he moved across the bathroom, he grabbed hold of the end of the towel off from around his neck and let it drop any where, not caring where it landed.

Passing the mirrors he went straight to a basket that held his clean clothes, but more importantly, where his beloved straw hat was.

And picked it up...with his left hand.

"AH!" He dropped his hat quickly as if he was being burnt, but the damage was done. Bloody finger marks, as well as a large outpouring of blood from his middle finger, was socking into the straws.

"_**No!**_" Luffy shouted out, much louder then when he was bitten, "My _hat~_" he finished in a tearful voice.

With tearful eyes Luffy picked it p again, this time carefully with his right hand. He took his hat over to the baskets that held the dirty clothes in them. But paused, he did not want to out it in with the dirt wash, so instead he hopped over to the mirror and hooked it on one corner.

"Nami can take care of that for me!" Luffy said with a grin as he placed his hands to his hips, pleased, "Nami will see it as soon as she comes in!" Luffy gazed over at the door, that was in plane sight of the mirror.

Nami was next to have a bath, she was also the one who cleaned his hat all the time for him.

"_Shishishishishi~_" Luffy laughed, he felt a cool wind blow against his naked flesh and remembered the window was open. Turning to the window and the rest of the bathroom, all laugher died in his throat as he took in the sight of the whole room. His wander from here to there had blooded the place...a lot.

It looked like someone had been murdered here.

"….aaaa..." Luffy sighed loudly, "Before Nami come and cleans my hat, I better clean this place..."

Quickly Luffy headed for the door and swung it open, it hit the wall with a loud bang. He gritted his teeth slightly by the sound, then he ran out into the hallway as fast as he could. His only hope was, that he could clean it up before Nami or everyone else would see it.

Luffy halted.

Slowly, very slowly he glanced downwards. And covered his mouth before any laugher could erupt from it. Luffy had run right out of the bathroom completely naked. Sanji's voice floated in his mind, when he told him never to leave the bathroom or men's dorms without anything on.

Luffy pulled his hands away and swallowed his laugher, a smile still remain. He blinked as he felt some wetness on his face; he had just smeared blood all over his mouth, chin and cheek.

"Mmmm..." Luffy hummed and rested his chin on his right hand, while holding his right elbow with his left hand; A thoughtfully expression crossed his face."Maybe I should just let it hang." He said aloud, and held his hand away from his body.

Then he started heading for the men's dorms, not seeing that he rubbed blood on over his elbow and it was now wiping against his hips.

"Clothes. Chopper. Cleaning. All before Nami founds out that I let the bathroom get dirty..._maybe I can get some food first_..." He said the last part in a low voice, and he changed his course. "So Food. Clothes. Chopper. Cleaning. Sound like a-"

A loud ear piercing scream filled the ship, causing him to stop and listen.

His heart was racing, many question rushed through his mind. Was it an emery, or had Nami just found the bathroom? It seemed to fearful to be an 'someone made a mess again – someone going to pay dearly' scream, so that means an emery ship must be-

"BLOOD!" Nami's panicked shouts filled the ship again, "EVERYONE COME QUICK!"

Luffy glanced towards the direction of the bathroom with a frown, "What? All that for some blood!?" Luffy turned and started for the kitchen. It was then he heard the sound of running feet, and leaping into the air he stretched out his arms and legs, holding himself on the ceiling.

Sanji ran passed with surprising speed, he was so focus on getting to Nami, that he failed to see any of the blood on the floor nor did he notice the blood slowly sliding down the wall.

'Wait! Sanji ran passed...' Luffy brain told him, "Sanji is not in the kitchen!" Luffy cried out in pure happiness, and he ran much faster than before. Running out of the open door leaning to the deck, he saw no one around. Seemed that everyone _was _heading for the bathroom like Nami asked.

Instead of taking the stairs he jumped right over the railing, knowing that the kitchen was just below. Arms moved above his head as he went through the air, letting more blood flicker everywhere; he landed on his knees, with his head down and arms were placed neither side of him. Luffy wounded hand still was letting blood, he noticed; only not as much, as it was started to clot and crush.

Slowly his head went up, and fixed his gaze on the kitchen door; a serious look was upon his face. He could remember what Sanji was making for lunch, and what was for afters as a snack; Lemon Meringue Pie.

Luffy licked his lips.

He lifted himself up and stood tall, then slowly he walked towards the kitchen door; his heart raced so fast he thought he may change into Second Gear at any moment. Carefully he moved, half thinking that Sanji would jumped out at him and send him flying with a kick to the head; but no mad chief came as he reached the door.

There was a lot of sound and movement coming from about, and Luffy swore he head his name being called.

He stood right outside the door, letting his blood drip; the pies would be _his_! With his good hand, he pushed the doors and flung them open.

The pies were in sight. But he never moved from the doorway, instead he stretched his good arm out reached for the first that was lined up, and grabbed.

Luffy screamed out.

The pie was still hot in it's dish. He let go and bought his hand back, it slapped into place and he quickly blew at his now swelling hand. Stopping Luffy glared at the dish. It was then he noticed something was moving in the shadows.

Three large rats dashed out of the gloom, heading straight for the pies. Luffy released a war cry and leaped forward. He could hear movement from above, alerting him that the others had heard his screams. So he quickly started his attack, before Sanji realizes where he was.

"_Gomu Gomu nooo..._" Luffy said darkly as the rats jumped into the air and drive at the pies. "...**Gatling Gun!**" He finished with a roar, and hit every rat that was there.

It was then he saw that more were coming!

He turned his attack on to them and hit true. Once again he made a mess with his blood, it was all over the walls, ceiling, floor and worktops. Oddly enough none went on those pies. Luffy blinked down at his hand and opened and closed his fist, he could see that he had opened more.

Shaking his head he rushed around the room, ducking down even now and again as he picked up the rats by their talk; some part of him told Luffy, that he could have Haki. But another part strong said, anyone or _thing _who dared tried steal food off of him were just asking to be punished by his fists.

He froze at the last rat. His crew were close by, he could hear their voices now.

"They're coming!" Luffy moaned out as he realized that he would not be getting any pies now, "Stupid rats!" He ran to the back, here was a serves door and stairwell that only Sanji used when given them their food in the Aquarium.

Wanting to give them a piece of his mind, Luffy held the rats up to his face as he ran down the stairwell, and blinked. They were bleeding too; blood was oozing out from their mouths. A heavy amount of their blood poured out onto which step as he continued down.

Soon he reached the bottom and pushed the door coming into the Aquarium. Luffy dropped the rats and his eyes widen and mouth dropped open at what greeted him.

Rats were everywhere!

But what was more shocking was that they were eating some left over snacks.

"Wait!" Luffy cried out as he looked at the unfamiliar snacks dotted around the room, "Everyone ate snacks while I was showering!" He shouted a little hurt that they would do much a horrible thing to him.

Luffy let out an epic pout, he then used his Haki …. a little too much again. Bodies started fallen to one side, he also heard six heavy bodies and two lights, dropping at top of the stairs.

Knowing what he done, Luffy swore like a old sailor; his words would have caused Shanks to proudly pat on the back. Hurried further into the Aquarium not bothering to see to his fallen crew above, and quickly gathered the rats. Luffy noticed he was panting, and a dull throb had started right behind his eyes. Trying to shake this off, he ran.

Luffy raced up the main stairwell of the Aquarium and found himself on the grassy deck. He let out a heavy sigh, then without a second though, started throwing rats overboard of Sunny. Splattering his and the many rat's blood all across the grass and up the mast.

Luffy felt a chill as the wind blow passed him, it was then he remembered that he was not wearing anything. He was close to the men's dorms; so he turned and ran for it.

Luffy went into the dorm and came to a stop in front of his set of draws. It was already opened from the time before his shower, when he was hunting for things to wear then.

Luffy grabbed the first pair of shorts and quickly put them on.

"And now," Luffy grinned as walked over to the men's room's full view mirror and gazed at himself, "No one can moan at me for not wearing any clothes." He completely missed the fact that he was smothered in his and the rat's blood.

Luffy strolled out of the men's dorms still grinning, and his eyes widen for yet another time that day. There also side Sunny, another ship sailing close. Too close. Another thing that made his eyes widen more, was a large rat like was standing on the edge about to jump aboard his ship.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES!?" The rat man screamed out almost like a squeak, beside him were many rats and they too let out a terrible squeaking sound. "I'll make you to paid for this!"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy shouted out at the man as he watched him jump on Sunny's grassy deck, "You're the one who bought these stupid things here right?" The man twitched then froze when the rats were called 'stupid things', his face grew red as he raised his claw like hand in the air, men began jumping onto Sunny.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he stared at least 50 men, all normal. Not because he had could not handle them. But he was hungry and thrifty, he needed to use the toilet, his eyes were hurting, his lips were sore and he wanted to go to bed...and he need to see Chopped about his hand...oh and eat those pies...

"You're a annoying man." Luffy said simply, with a pout wanting to do all what he wanted, "Get off my ship, before I eat your rats."

"Eat my rats...?" The rat man said a little unsure as he stared at the Straw-Hat Captain.

Luffy marched forward, the ratman's men came running for him, encircled him while drawing their swords and pistols. Luffy blinked at them, and was about to made a comment when he saw something moving out the corner of his eyes, and making their way towards him and the men; he do not bother to turn, knowing who they were.

The Straw-Hat Crew was now awake.

"Yeah! You heard me!" Luffy spoke up as he grinned, this was for his crew benefit then the ratman, "If you don't get off my ship, I'll have my Chief turn them into rat burgers!"

"I'd like to see you try!" The rat man screamed at he pointed at Luffy, "Finished him! He is already weak from blood lost!"

The men started to move, but was suddenly threw back. Some gasped at the sight of eight figures that was shielding the Straw-Hat Captain, all looking ready to kill as they glanced up and down at their wounded blood covered Captain, and then painfully slow they gazed over at the strange crew that was attacking their ship.

Zoro was the first to move. The rest followed.

Luffy just blinked as he folded his arms and titled his head while frowning; why was his crew like this? He could feel their angry coming off them in waves.

'Maybe this would be a good time to get those pies?' Luffy thought as he took a quick glance towards the kitchen...he stopped as noticed Chopper trotting over to him, and knew he was not going to get them any time soon.

'It's the blood's fault..' Luffy thought sadly as stared down at his bloody hand mournfully.


	2. The Question Why

Luffy smiled as he walked through the streets of the new town this island seemed nice, the place was old in style with all wooden houses and cottages. They did not like pirates very much, so he and his crew had thick cloaks with hoods on them. And it was not just his crew, lots of pirates or other outlaws were covered.

It seemed like a dead gave away, but the people did not care as long as they see their faces.

Luffy hurried over to a window with cakes as their display, pressing his hands against the window as he looked in. His smile faded and a frown came in its place; his left hand was heavy bandages.

A week ago some rat pirates had attacked their ship, with him were all of real rats. One had bitten down on his finger rather deeply, it also tore some of the flesh on his palm as it hung and dragged down.

Normally it would not take long for him to heal, but this was taking its time. Luffy stood and glanced around, he spotted Zoro standing behind him. After he had been hurt it took some time to calm his crew down.

He tried to tell them that it only the rats that did the damaged to him, but they did not listen. Then they discovered the blood filled rooms and then the pirates attacking their blood covered Captain, they had thought it was all their doing... and defended both ship and captain without let up on the other pirates.

Luffy shivered at the memory, had his crew always been that... 'evil' for lack of better word.

Robin has held the rats down and broke their spines. Zoro slashed their throats as he ran passed them. Usopp shoot at the ones on the other ship, aiming for their eyes. Chopper grew to his largest form was crushed them under his feet. Sanji booted them like football, blood had came out of their blood as they were sent flying off into the sea. Nami had fried the ones coming after Luffy with many lightning bolts, Luffy came out unharmed but there was fizzling black ones around him that smelt horrible. Brook yohoed darkly as he sliced through their bodies.

But what had caused them to act this way?

**XD~DX**

**A/N: **Going to slowly to try and do the crew's view point one by one; since there are eight of them it is going to take me some time to think about. So for now I am taking the 'complete' off and putting this as 'in process'.


	3. Vengeance

Nami strolls along down the hallway with a small yellow basket under her arm and resting on her hip; she was looking forward having bath in Sunny's bathroom, she had longed for it since the first shower she took on the island.

She gazes down at the basket she gave it a quick once over making sure that she had not forgotten anything. Nami never left her shampoo or bubble bath nor any of her creams in the bathroom, knowing that anything that was left would be used up; so she stored everything of hers and Robin's in small baskets and took them in with them whenever they needed to.

"Huh?" Nami mutters as she thinks she hears a strange sound, tilting her head and closing her eyes she listened carefully making sure that the wind had not picked up.

On opening her eyes she frowns, she thought she heard Luffy shouting.

"That moron better be out by the time I get there." Nami hisses as she starts moving once more her pace a lot quicker than before, "And clean!"

Nami remembers the last time Luffy had been having a bath before her, he left a dark ring of dirt and grim around the tub, she spent a good hour trying to clean the large thing; she did try to track down before cleaning it out, but the rubberman had fallen asleep on the figurehead and Robin informed her that he was very tried after his bath and he not want to be disturbed.

She walked on eyes staring in front of her lost in thought, at last she was near the door. With her free hand she reached for the handle, then everything blurred as suddenly she looking up at the ceiling, her basket flew in front of her stuff pouring out as her arms went up also. She fell hard hitting the back on her head of the floor, crying out softy she closed her eyes and held both hands up around the back of her head.

Rolling and cursing out she felt something wet and sticky around her legs. Sitting up she glares at whatever it was she slipped on, her eyes went wide as she blinks at a puddle of thick red blood trailing off down the hallway. Slowly she turns to the bathroom door, it was slightly swinging back and fore; reaching up numbly she grabs hold of the door and opens it.

Then she saw the the room, her whole body was shaking as she saw the blood everywhere. Floor, walls, ceiling and window.

Nami's heart began the ache the moment her eyes landed on the straw hat covered in blood.

Someone was screaming, it was only when she stopped that she knew it was her.

Ringing filled her ears as she slowly got to her feet, eyes never leaving the hat; the beloved hat of her captain, something he would never leave behind unless it was with one of his trusted crew.

Taking a deep breathe in shouts at the top of her lungs, "_BLOOD_!" Nami could hear the panic in her own voice, "_EVERYONE COME QUICK_!"

She quickly rushes in the room and grabbed hold of the hat that was on the corner of the mirror, then slowly backed out. Heavy running feet was heard as she reached the doorway someone came in.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he quickly took in the sight of the room, he then turns to Nami who was holding on tight to the straw hat at her chest. He knew who's blood it was then; he forced his heart to harden.

"Where is he?" Zoro growls up to a shocked Nami.

"More importantly," A voice came from behind, "How did you get here? Didn't you say were checking out the main deck first?"

Zoro glanced over his shoulder and saw Usopp laughing at him.

"This is not funny!" Zoro hisses darkly at the long nosed marksman, "Luffy is gone!"

Usopp's laugher died in his throat and he darts forward, eyes widen as he stared into the bathroom.

"NAMI-SWAN!?" Sanji cries out as he knocks over Usopp who went crashing into Zoro, both lands onto the bloody floor, "WHAT IS WRONG?!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouts starting to out of her daze, "We have to find Luffy!"

"Huh? You're not hurt?" Sanji asks but then finally sees the room they were in, "What happ-"

"Stupid cook!" Zoro snaps as he jumps to his feet and pushes the blonde into the door frame, his eyes narrow deadly at him, "Luffy's blood. Have to find him _now_!"

Sanji pushes the swordsman away from himself and hurries over to where Nami was and touches her shoulder.

"This is a lot of blood..." Usopp says in a low voice, his voice shook badly as he continued to stare.

"We follow it!" Nami barked out suddenly as she hurried, "ZORO!"

The green haired man stops and glanced over his shoulder.

"Someone take his hand!" Nami shouts out as she and Sanji starts following the blood trail, he was going the wrong way. She placed the bloody straw hat on her head as she ran.

"This way Zoro." Usopp says trying to keep the pain out of his voice, he knew his friend and captain was bleeding somewhere.

Both he and Zoro took off running and came to be just behind Nami and Sanji; reason Sanji was running so slow, he was trying to match his pace with Nami's.

Tear fill Usopp's eyes and he turns slightly and stares in disbelief at Zoro's stony face and then see Sanji's uncaring one.

'Is it because they like faith that Luffy is fine?' Usopp thinks as he runs along, blinking out the tears he stares at Nami, she also looked like she was going to cry as she held the hat with one hand.

"Oi!" Chopper voice called from behind, "What happened in the bathroom!"

Usopp turns and see Chopper in deer form, easily catching up with them.

"Something happened to Luffy!" Sanji shouts back but not turning his way, he did not even noticed that Robin was hiding upon Chopper's back.

Sanji kept his focus of Nami's behind while telling himself that his captain was doing fine. It was unusually to not hear when Luffy was fighting, he carelessly damages the ship and calls out his attacks.

'So why didn't he do so this time?' Sanji asks himself, this was the part that worried him; for some reason Luffy had not been able to call out. 'Why didn't I notice any of_ this_?!'

"These are your footprints cook." Zoro growls out glaring at the bloody floor, "Why did you not see this?"

Sanji said nothing, he had ran passed this way to get to the bathroom. Chopper sniffed loudly as he followed along with a frowning displeased Robin on his back. Robin let out a gasp causing everyone to stop and turn to her.

"Up ahead. The walls, the ceiling!" Robin said softy in shock, she points to where she was staring.

Everyone looked, they had been looking only at the floor so they did not see what was there. Blood was running down the wall on one side, a puddle formed at the bottom on the floor. Tiny droplets of blood was on the ceiling like something has pressed against there.

"What is this?!" Brook asks as he came from behind, along with the heavy footsteps on Franky.

"Who's missing?" Franky asks as he reaches the group.

"Luffy." Robin replies strangely calm.

There was a odd scream, one that them never heard before. They all listened carefully then another cry was sounded.

"Let's go!" Zoro shouts as he took his eyes for the wall and ran through a doorway, only for someone to pull him back by his collar, "What you doing?!"

"Zoro! The blood goes that a way!" Franky informs as he nods his head towards the hallway where the trails indeed does go.

"_Gomu Gomu nooo..._" a short pause, "_..._**_Gatling Gun!_**"

"Luffy!" Both Chopper and Usopp answered as one.

"Shut it." Zoro shouts as he rushes behind the group now with Brook and Franky. Zoro found that whenever he was stressed or worried badly, he loses his way more.

Brook was fearful at the sight of the blood, it seems to be enough blood loss to kill a man; he did not want to lost another captain, he wanted to be with Luffy until the he died _after_ his captain became Pirate King.

Franky stepped outside and blinks as the blood stops at the railing, it seemed to go over the railing. Sanji and Nami was leaning over looking down. Zoro ran right passed everyone and jumped over the railing, Sanji followed. Brook rushes forwards at high speed and was gone as well, Chopper let Nami upon his back as well, and together with Usopp. Franky jumps last and ran into the dinner kitchen area.

The cola in his veins ran warm, Franky stares at the chaos that the the place on in. Blood was everything, much more than before. Or it seemed as it looked as if someone came in and flicked a paintbrush of red on every surface. The only thing free on blood was same pies that were cooling on the kitchen counter.

Zoro glares at the sight and slowly looks around, as he had ran in he heard a door slamming. Sanji also hurries he heard the door as well, he knew where it came from.

Chopper, Usopp and Nami had frozen stiff as they stared. Robin gazed in half interest half.. something else. Brook let out a small cry and Franky grits his teeth as he steps closer to the weaker crew members.

Zoro and Sanji frowns at this running in the middle of the room, they was not following them, instead they was all looking towards the far corner of the room. The swordsman and chef spun around, seeing what everyone was looking at.

By the open window was a large man hunched over, he had rat like features. A long hairy tail, long face with twin yellow teeth hanging out of the end, claw like hands held the window frame. Behind the man they stare a ship sailing along side Sunny.

"Greetings Straw Hats!" The rat man squeaks and hisses out, "I am Captain Ratamore! Of the Rat Fest Pir-"The man fell backwards as something hit him square in the chest, he clung onto the windows and pulls himself up. "WHAT YOU DOING! I HAVEN'T FINISHED!"

Usopp stood tall ready to fire again if needed, Zoro and Sanji was already stalking towards the man. The rest slowly marched behind.

"Oi oi!" The rat man squeaks showing them his fist, "If you attack me you'll never know what happened to your captain!" They halted and wait for the man to carry on, he smirks nastily at them all, "Your captain was bitten! Brbrhahahahahah – ow..ow... ow ..." The man held his head, the nose long marksman had hit him again.

"Said it." Zoro hisses out murderously causing the rat man to flinch; in fact every crew member was giving him a death glare.

"I is a rat see!" Ratamore says regaining his smirk, "Anyone I bite or my babies bite, will become my slave and a rat man like me! Your captain is mine! My slave! Brbrhahahahahah!"

The Straw Hats were all enraged by these words.

"So how do we change our captain back?" Robin says with a surprisingly kind smile, knowing that this man liked to hear himself talk.

"Kill me and all my rat!" Ratamore says loudly as he continues smirking, "I have a connection with every rat of mine, even if you kill this body, I can clone myself from one of my babies! Your captain is mine and there is nothing you can do about it! Brbrhahahahahah!"

Then Captain Ratamore leaped out of the window and disappeared from sight.

"Come on!" Nami shouts to them and they all ran to where Sanji was standing, by the open door.

"There is lot of noise going on down-" Sanji suddenly fell backwards as everything went black. Around him the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates fell into darkness.

XD ~ DX

The Straw Hat Pirates walked into the grassy deck on Sunny and saw their captain. Straw Hat Luffy was covered in blood, but this was not the thing that made their breathe get caught.

Luffy was hunched over, his spine seemed to have bumps there; his face was staring to lengthen and his eyes had moved slightly backwards onto the sides, they were a bright red that shone in the light. Twin white teeth was just starting to point their way out of his mouth, and his hands was shaking badly as nails gave way to claws.

The jeans he was wearing were not fully up, because his new tail had form had stopped him from pushing them to the top.

Squeaks of what seemed like shouts came from his mouth as he faced Ratamore. The other pirate captain did not liked whatever Luffy was saying, because he man was fuming.

There was rat like men everywhere holding up pistol and swords, their eyes was lifeless and dull.

'_Your captain was bitten! .. My slave!.. Kill me and all my rat!.. I can clone myself' _Those words floated around their minds, to save Luffy they would have to kill every last rat.

'Luffy is going to become like that?' Nami thought as she readied herself and moves onwards. She harden her mind and heart for what she was about to do.

'I'll kill them all!' Zoro thinks as he bite into his third sword, he marches on heading to the first rat he saw.

'Luffy...' Usopp screams in his mind in fear and panic at the sight of his friend, instead of walked forwards, knowing if he fails Luffy would stay like that,

'Luffy needs a doctor! But first...' Chopper changes forms to his heavy point, he takes his eyes off of Luffy and hurries along with the others.

'Kill kill kill kill kill.' It was like a chant in Robin's mind as she stares darkly at the rat men and rats around the deck.

'This is going to leave a mess behind.' Franky though as he thinks about the aftermath with no doubt in his mind that his crew members wouldn't one rat broken.

'_Luffy-san_...' Brook was letting off a killer aura as he strolls forwards, empty sockets faced his captain as he saw the movement around him.

Luffy squeaks something else, the way his lips curled up told them that he was still him inside.

"I'd like to see you try!" Captain Ratamore screams at he pointed at Luffy, "Finished him! He is already weak from blood lost!"

Suddenly the Straw Hats surrounded their captain making those around them squeak in surprise; they stared at their captain close up. They could no longer control their emotions, slowly they all turned slowly towards the other crew.

Zoro rushes at them first. And the others followed. They attacked the rats and rat men with vengeance.

The rat like Luffy stood blinking and staring around at his crew not understanding anything, not even noticing that his body had changed. That night many rats lost their lives, as did one Ratamore. Luffy and those had also that been bitten become human once again.


End file.
